Le démon charmé
by Koibi
Summary: TOTALEMENT EN RÉECRITURE


*pointe timidement le bout de son nez*

Euh...Bonjour ?

*esquisse un sourire crispé*

Ca fait un petit moment, nee ?

*se met à pleurer*

Je suis désoléééééeeee...! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que je mettrais autant de temps à updater cette fic...Mais je ne sais pas...Les cours, le manque d'inspiration et j'ai laissé mon histoire sombrer dans les oubliettes T.T

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop...

En plus, mon nouveau chapitre est...Je ne sais pas...Quelques-unes de mes amies disent qu'il est très-trop-différent des précédents... C'est vrai que mon Draco n'est plus exactement pareil, j'ai voulu le faire un peu plus "adulte"...

Ne m'en veuillez paaas s'il vous plaaaiiiit T.T

J'espère seulement que ça vous plaira ^^"

Pour ça, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas pour que je vous harcèle xD

**~Bonne Lecture !~**

**_Chapitre 10 :_** Une nouvelle nuit entre tes bras****(POV Draco)

_Précédemment : « Oh Mon Diable…Ce n'est pas possible d'être si innocent et excitant à la fois… »_

J'en ai le souffle coupé face à tant de luxure…Je surprends ma main à trembler légèrement au contact de sa peau blanche que je rêve de faire rougir de mes lèvres, de tout mon être. Je veux le voir embrasé du même désir qui me consume en cet instant…

Face à mon hésitation, il appelle d'une voix rauque, presque timide :

-Draco… ?

C'en est trop pour moi…Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, je le plaque contre le lit, bloquant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête à l'aide de mes mains. Un éclair de surprise traverse son beau regard vert, bien vite remplacé par une lueur de désir à l'état pur.

-Draco…

Sa voix n'a alors plus rien de timide. Au contraire, elle est basse, chaude, on pourrait la prendre pour une supplique mais c'est en réalité un ordre…L'ordre de m'occuper de son corps maintenant. L'ordre de combler le manque qui nous assaille tous deux depuis que l'on s'est quittés hier…

Un ordre auquel je m'empresse d'obéir.

Ma bouche s'approche de la sienne, ne faisant que l'effleurer, cherchant à le taquiner et à le pousser au comble de l'excitation.

Il laisse échapper un petit grognement qui me fait sourire. Je relâche l'une de ses mains pour venir caresser sa lèvre inférieure du bout des doigts :

-Impatient… ?

Mon ton est volontairement moqueur même si je sais qu'il peut aisément sentir contre son bassin que je suis tout aussi impatient, si ce n'est plus. Il rougit légèrement mais sans perdre l'éclat farouche qui anime ses yeux depuis que nous sommes installés sur le lit.

-Arrête de jouer…

Je prends un air faussement offusqué et laisse ma main descendre le long de son cou jusqu'à l'échancrure de sa chemise dont je défais doucement les derniers boutons.

-Mais je ne joue pas voyons…

Mes ongles griffent légèrement son ventre plat qui se contracte tandis qu'Harry se cambre, frottant son entrejambe contre le mien d'une façon presque involontaire.

-Oups…, murmure-t-il, pas le moins du monde désolé. Je n'ai pas fait exprès…

Je marmonne entre mes dents : « Petit démon… » avant de plonger sur son cou que j'embrasse sur toute sa longueur, m'arrêtant particulièrement sur sa tendre jugulaire que j'effleure de mes crocs. Il se tortille sous moi, laissant échapper de délicieux gémissements qui menacent de me faire perdre tout contrôle…

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux en voyant la main d'Harry descendre le long de sa poitrine pour s'arrêter sur l'un de ses tétons dressés qu'il tourmente de lui-même, fuyant mon regard.

-Je…Toute la journée j'en ai eu envie…

Je réprime un sourire carnassier à la vue de ses doigts fins sur son mamelon qui n'aurait pas pu être plus dur qu'en cet instant…

-Moi aussi, Harry. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi…

J'aurais voulu prononcer ces paroles sur un ton voilé, le ton de la confession…Mais au lieu de ça, elles sont sorties comme une déclaration, d'une voix claire.

Si Lucius me voyait…Je me souviens encore du peu d'enseignements qu'il a daigné m'accorder :

_« L'amour est inutile, l'amour est superflu. L'amour rend esclave, l'amour rend faible. Les Malfoy sont forts, tu comprends Draco ? Tu ne dois pas le fuir, au contraire, traque-le. Et une fois que tu l'auras trouvé, piétine-le, réduis-le en cendres. Et tu seras digne d'être appelé l'héritier du Monde des Ténèbres. Pas avant. »_

_ « Et toi, Père ? As-tu piétiné le tien ? »_

_ Lucius avait reniflé d'un ton méprisant en me tournant le dos et il avait répondu d'une voix qui m'a semblé si lointaine :_

_ « Bien Sûr. Sinon je ne serais pas arrivé là où j'en suis. La leçon est terminée pour aujourd'hui , sors d'ici. »_

_ J'ai obéi et me suis retourné une dernière fois pour le voir debout face à son grand miroir ovale qui me renvoyait son image. Dans ses yeux, comme un voile, un voile de souvenirs ? Son regard croisa le mien et je me suis hâté de quitter la pièce mais…J'ai la drôle d'impression que cette nuit-là, mon père dormit seul…_

Je ne suis pas désolé de ne pas correspondre à l'image qu'il se du parfait héritier. Je ne veux pas être le prisonnier de souvenirs, de regrets enfouis. Je ne serais que le captif d'Harry…De cet abîme émeraude qui me dévisage en cet instant…

Je me redresse sur un coude et me penche sur le visage de mon beau brun afin de lui ravir sa bouche. Je comprends pourquoi il désirait m'embrasser hier…Je sens son goût à travers notre baiser, je le sens assez pour avoir faim de lui mais pas assez pour m'arrêter là.

Mes mains descendent sur ses épaules que je dénude, faisant tomber prestement sa chemise devenue plus qu'encombrante. Il frémit sous mes doigts et je relâche ses lèvres à contrecoeur pour venir embrasser la peau fine de son ventre, me rapprochant peu à peu de son bas-ventre…

-Draco…Dépêche-toi…

Je laisse échapper un petit rire avant de passer ma langue sur la bosse qui déforme son pantalon, redessinant la forme de son sexe bandé lentement, le plus lentement possible…

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce calme, cette patience…Mon propre sexe me rappelle à l'ordre à chaque instant :'Ne perds pas de temps et laisse-moi retrouver ce petit coin étroit et chaud…'

Mes propres pensées m'échauffent…Ca devient grave…

Je sursaute légèrement quand Harry s'assied et dégrafe rapidement son pantalon, laissant son érection s'échapper de sa prison de tissu.

Son regard vert est assombri par le désir, la frustration, la colère… ?

-J'ai dit arrête de jouer ! Tu vas te décider à le faire correctement ?

Pas impressionné du tout, je me redresse pour placer mon visage à hauteur du sien, me passant la langue sur les lèvres dans un geste dont la sensualité est totalement calculée :

-Que suis-je sensé faire correctement au juste, Harry… ?

-Tu dois… !

Il s'interrompt en rougissant avant de grommeler d'un air boudeur :

-Tu sais ce que je veux que tu fasses…

-Hum…J'ai bien une idée mais ce serait mieux de m'assurer que nous pensons à la même chose…Dis-le Harry…

Il gémit à nouveau tandis que ma bouche mordille tendrement le lobe de son oreille et que mon index taquine le bout de son sexe.

-Grmblll….bougonne-t-il d'une voix inintelligible.

-Humm ?

-Suce-moi…

Je me recule et souris en voyant l'adorable rougeur qui persiste sur ses joues avant de me placer entre ses jambes écartées, soufflant doucement :

« Tout ce que tu voudras… »

A l'instant où mes lèvres rencontrent son gland, sa main se crispe dans mes cheveux…Ma propre patience étant presque à bout, je ne perds pas de temps et engloutis son érection entre mes lèvres avant d'entamer un profond mouvement de va-et-vient.

C'est seulement la deuxième…fellotion ? Non…fellition ? « Pape » ? Pfff, je ne sais plus…Bref, c'est la deuxième fois que ma langue s'enroule autour de la verge dure d'un homme…

Et d'après les cris que mon petit ange tente de réfréner, je suis plutôt doué…D'elles-mêmes, mes mains font descendre son pantalon sur ses jambes et caressent la peau fine de ses cuisses, remontant jusqu'à ses fesses…

Harry se cambre et soulève son bassin pour laisser mes doigts accéder à sa tendre intimité qui semble toujours aussi étroite que la nuit dernière…

Ma succion se fait plus langoureuse, je goûte à la moindre parcelle de son érection tout en faisant remonter ma main jusqu'à ses testicules que je serre fortement…

Un cri plus rauque que les autres lui échappent et il recule pour échapper à l'étreinte de ma bouche…Je me redresse, le regard interrogateur en le voyant refermer les jambes :

-Harry ?

Il ne répond rien, le regard presque hargneux avant de se retourner et de se placer à quatre pattes sur le lit, écartant les cuisses avec indécence :

« Fais-le…Fais-le avant que je ne meure de frustration… »

J'ai juste le temps de le voir rougir fortement avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage dans les draps, la croupe tendue vers moi, réclamant mes caresses.

-Harry…

Ma main se glisse entre ses fesses et je peux admirer sans gêne son anus rougi, légèrement gonflé par mes assauts lors de notre dernier ébat…Ma langue va à la rencontre de ce petit trou et l'écarte à nouveau, s'insinuant en lui pour en éprouver l'étroitesse…

D'une main fébrile, j'écarte les pans du kimono et le jette dans un coin avant de caresser ma propre érection que je sens presque pulser contre mon ventre. Se rend-il compte de l'état d'excitation dans lequel il me met… ?

Deux de mes doigts ne tardent pas à rejoindre ma langue dans son intimité qui s'ouvre peu à peu, bientôt prête à m'accueillir…

Mon beau brun se tortille et écarte un peu plus les jambes, reculant son bassin pour mieux s'empaler sur mes doigts…Je n'en peux plus…Je vais jouir sans même me toucher si j'attends un instant de plus…

Je me redresse sur les genoux et presse mon sexe dont l'extrémité est déjà humide contre son anus que je rêve d'écarteler à nouveau…Sans attendre, je le pénètre d'un ample mouvement du bassin qui nous arrache le même gémissement…

Mes mains agrippent ses hanches et je commence à bouger de façon rapide et brutale, projetant son corps en avant, le ramenant contre moi pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément…Harry ôte enfin son visage d'entre les draps :

-Draco… ! Oui…Prends-moi…

Je le fais s'allonger à plat ventre sur le lit et mon torse vient épouser la courbe de son dos tandis que mes dents mordillent la peau tendre de son cou et que mes hanches ne cessent de venir à la rencontre des siennes.

-Tu es si serré, Harry…Tu m'aspires de l'intérieur…

Il me répond par un long gémissement et je vois sa main venir enserrer un bout de drap, bientôt recouverte par la mienne qui la presse doucement.

Il ne cesse de murmurer mon prénom, exacerbant mon désir pour lui et mes mouvements se font désordonnés, tantôt rapides, tantôts lents mais toujours profonds…

J'ai l'impression de fondre à chaque fois que son anus m'accueille en lui et j'ai envie d'atteindre l'endroit le plus enfoui en lui, de laisser ma marque sur son corps…

Pour qu'à des kilomètres à la ronde, on sache qu'il m'appartient. Mais dans ce cas-là, ne verra-t-on pas que je lui appartiens tout autant… ?

Bah, ce n'est pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions…Parce qu'Harry se resserre un peu plus autour de mon sexe et j'ai juste le temps d'effleurer son érection plaquée contre le lit avant qu'il ne jouisse dans un long cri…

Mes crocs se plantent dans sa nuque et je jouis à mon tour, répandant ma semence en lui…Comme la première fois, comme à chaque fois…J'amorce encore quelques mouvements et me laisse tomber le moins lourdement possible sur lui…

Au bout de quelques secondes, je me retire à contrecoeur de son intimité et m'allonge sur le lit, le regard braqué sur son visage rougi par le plaisir. Ma main se lève pour venir caresser sa joue :

« Alors ? »

Il entrouvre les yeux, plongeant ses émeraudes voilées dans mes onyx avides :

-Hum…Ca va, c'était pas mal…

Je laisse échapper un petit grognement, me redressant sur un coude pour lui pincer le nez :

-Pas mal ? C'est tout ?

Il rit et se redresse à son tour, venant appuyer sa bouche contre la mienne, le regard à la fois tendre et malicieux.

« Allons…Tu sais que j'ai adoré… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser une main taquine entre ses cuisses, venant effleurer son intimité écartée et humide de mon orgasme : « Moi aussi… »

Il rougit et se rallonge, chassant ma main :

-Hey…

Je souris et vient le prendre entre mes bras, posant mon front contre le sien :

-Tu ne vas pas jouer les pudiques maintenant alors que tout à l'heure tu m'as supplié avec ferveur de te…

-Tout à l'heure c'était tout à l'heure et maintenant c'est maintenant ! m'interrompt-il, faisant mine de vouloir s'échapper de mon étreinte.

J'éclate de rire et le serre un peu plus contre moi, déposant un chaste baiser sur son front :

-Je te taquine, voyons…Le Harry pudique est à croquer.

Il bougonne une nouvelle fois des paroles incompréhensibles avant de se laisser aller entre mes bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

Je caresse la peau douce de son dos et ramène le drap sur nous avant de sentir que sa respiration s'est faite plus régulière. Je jette un regard discret à l'horloge qui indique 1h45. Cette nuit, il va falloir que je parte plus tôt qu'hier…

Précautionneusement, je sors du lit en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Harry et je parcours la pièce du regard. Sa veste d'uniforme est posée sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et son sac est jeté nonchalamment sur le sol…

Cette vision me fait sourire sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi…Draco, tu as un sérieux problème…

Un carnet aux feuilles épaisses sur le bureau attire mon attention et je m'approche pour l'ouvrir, curieux. Des dessins ! Harry dessine alors ?

Je m'assieds sur la chaise et feuillette les différentes esquisses réalisées par les mains habiles de mon beau brun endormir. Un champ de tournesols…Quelques fruits…Un grand saule pleureur…Une grande rue bondée de personnes sans visage…

Je tourne une page et tombe sur le dessin de trois garçons riant aux éclats…Sûrement ses amis…J'ai tendance à l'oublier ou à refuser d'y penser mais Harry est un étudiant normal…Il a une famille, des amis…

Je secoue la tête pour chasser les pensées moroses qui m'envahissent et tourne une nouvelle fois la page et là…

Moi. Je regarde fébrilement les dessins suivants et je ne vois que moi…Il y'en a une dizaine…Je souris, je suis nu…Sur quelques dessins, mon regard n'est pas fini… Je m'apprête à effleurer l'une des esquisses quand deux bras chauds entourent mon cou :

-Je croyais que tu étais encore parti…, murmure Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Comme tu peux le voir, je suis encore là…

Je ris légèrement et me tourne en partie vers lui, prenant son dessin entre mes mains :

« Je regardais tes dessins, ils sont vraiment magnifiques…Tu es très doué… »

Il esquisse un sourire gêné et resserre son étreinte autour de mon cou, répondant rapidement :

-Oh ça…C'est quand je griffonne parfois…

Je reporte mon regard sur les dessins avant de caresser l'une des feuilles me représentant, amusé :

« Dis-moi…Tu m'as désavantagé au niveau de la taille… »

Il se penche par dessus mon épaule avant de s'écarter, la voix fière et presque moqueuse :

-Pas du tout ! Si tu en as une petite, ce n'est pas de la faute de mon dessin…

Je referme vivement le cahier avant d'attraper Harry par la taille pour le faire tomber avec moi sur le lit, un grognement faussement menaçant s'échappant d'entre mes lèvres :

-Qui en a une petite ?

Il éclate de rire et se penche sur moi pour souffler contre mes lèvres :

« Pas toi en tout cas… »

Ses doigts flattent doucement mon sexe au repos mais qui ne tardera pas à se réveiller s'il continue à le tripoter comme ça…Hm…Et ce sont ses jolies petites fesses qui en assumeront les conséquences…

Je roule pour me replacer au dessus de lui, le dominant de mon regard empli de désir bestial…Il esquisse un sourire et je comprends qu'il n'attendait que cela lui aussi…

Ma bouche vient se souder à la sienne avant que je n'épuise une nouvelle fois son corps de la plus délicieuse des façons…

Hm…

Hmm…

Hmm… ?

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux et ma première réaction est de jeter un coup d'œil affolé en direction de la fenêtre…Ouf…Il fait encore nuit noire…

Harry, dont la tête repose sur mon épaule, remue légèrement mais ne se réveille pas…

Je lève la tête en direction de l'horloge qui indique 2h30. Je suis moins en retard qu'hier mais il va falloir que je pense à partir…Si jamais il me faut un peu de temps pour retrouver Blaise avant de rejoindre la Porte…

Je me dégage le plus délicatement possible du corps chaud de mon amant et scrute le sol à la recherche du kimono que j'ai abandonné il y a quelques heures. Je me penche pour le ramasser quand…

Deux mains se posent timidement sur mon ventre et je sens sa joue se presser contre mon dos de manière câline. Je pousse un petit soupir et recouvre ses mains des miennes :

-Pardonne-moi, je dois partir…

Il ne répond rien, ne bouge pas et je me demande pendant un instant s'il n'est pas encore endormi…

« Harry ? »

Il semble enfin réagir et sa chaleur quitte mon dos alors qu'il murmure un petit :

-Oui…

Je me lève et mon cœur se serre en le voyant s'enrouler dans les draps et me tourner le dos. Je peux juste apercevoir le dessus de ses cheveux adorablement emmêlés.

Je ramasse le kimono et l'attache négligemment avant de venir m'asseoir sur le lit, tendant une main vers le corps de mon beau brun, lové dans les draps :

« Harry…Tu ne me dis pas au revoir ? »

Il remue légèrement et je perçois un grognement étouffé : -Bye…

Je ne peux retenir un sourire, ma main tirant sur les draps pour l'attirer vers moi :

-Je veux un baiser…

-Et moi je veux que tu restes…

Il se redresse et son regard de jade se plante dans le mien, désarmant. Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand il esquisse un petit sourire triste et caresse ma joue du bout des doigts :

-Je sais.

Je m'avance et le serre fortement contre moi, gravant dans mon esprit son odeur, la chaleur de son corps, ses sourires, ses yeux…Même si je sais pertinemment que cela ne réduira pas mon manque quand nous serons à nouveau séparés…

-Tu voulais un baiser, c'est ça ?

Je lui souris et scelle nos lèvres, aspirant doucement son souffle, son goût…Ma langue refuse d'abandonner la sienne et je sens ses doigts se crisper sur mon bras. Je me détache de lui et je crois que mes joues doivent être aussi rouges que les siennes…

« Je reviendrais demain… »

Je quitte le lit, m'avançant vers la fenêtre et un froissement derrière moi m'indique qu'il m'a imité.

Je me retourne et l'admire dans sa beauté ensommeillée, le drap maladroitement enroulé autour de lui :

-Alors ? Comment comptes-tu m'assommer cette fois ?

Son ton est amusé mais je peux sentir qu'il est tout de même un peu anxieux. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre…Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé, à vrai dire…Je comptais partir pendant qu'il dormirait…

J'essaye d'inventer quelque chose mais toutes mes phrases se soldent par un silence bancal et pesant. Harry sourit un peu plus et je le fixe d'un air surpris en le voyant fermer les yeux.

« Tu as intérêt à être parti avant que j'ai compté jusqu'à 10 ou je les ouvrirais… »

-Harry…

-Uuuuuuunnnn…

Je me sens vraiment bête…Il est si…Adorable…Au lieu de commencer à quitter sa chambre, je fais un pas de plus dans sa direction.

-Deuuuuuuxxx….

Il frémit quand mes mains se posent sur ses épaules dénudées et que ma bouche se plonge dans son cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille.

-Trois…poursuit-il d'une voix moins assurée.

« Je t'aime. » je murmure.

A ces mots, je mordille son oreille et fais demi-tour pour entrouvrir la fenêtre donnant sur son balcon.

-Quaaaatre…

Je me retourne pour apercevoir ses joues rouges et sa main plaquée sur son oreille.

-Ciiiiiinq…

J'enjambe la rambarde, ne prenant même pas la peine de m'assurer qu'Harry a bien tenu sa promesse et j'entends :

« Moi aussi… »

Aussitôt suivi par :

-Siiiiixxx…J'espère que tu es loin, j'ai presque fini…

J'éclate de rire et me jette dans le vide avant de commencer à flotter rapidement, me dirigeant sous la protection des grands arbres de la forêt. J'atterris précipitamment et contourne le bâtiment, espèrant que Blaise soit déjà dehors lui aussi.

Tout en scrutant les alentours, mes pensées convergent une nouvelle fois vers lui. Harry. Si désirable…Je peux encore voir ses jolies lèvres compter…

Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai embrassé dans le cou ?

J'aurais du lui voler une nouvelle fois sa bouche…Je l'aurais mordillée, faite rougir…Pour que demain matin, il se souvienne du moindre détail de cette nuit…

Et surtout pour que…

-…Draco !

Je sursaute et me retourne pour me retrouver face à un Blaise au sourire radieux et à l'allure fortement débraillée.

-Eh ben, tu devais penser à quelque chose de très intéressant pour ne pas m'avoir entendu t'appeler…susurre-t-il d'une voix salace.

Je souris à mon tour et élude sa remarque :

-Alors, ce premier homme ?

Je peux voir une étincelle illuminer ses yeux à cette simple évocation et il se lèche presque les crocs avec convoitise :

-Intéressant. Même plus que ça…Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui, loin de là…Et je crois bien que c'est réciproque….

La curiosité s'empare de moi :

-Comment ça ?

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre puis se ravise :

-Tu es bien curieux mon Dracounet…Tu n'en as donc pas assez avec ton petit brun ?

Je laisse échapper un grognement à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule avant de sourire à nouveau. Quand il est question d'Harry, je suis incapable de prendre la mouche pour quoi que ce soit.

-Oh que si, c'est parfait. Et même plus que ça.

Il rit légèrement et nous accélérons le pas jusqu'au chêne dans lequel j'ai dissimulé mes vêtements que je m'empresse d'enfiler, cachant une nouvelle fois le kimono.

J'aperçois alors sur mon index la bague d'Harry. Je voulais récupérer mon médaillon mais j'ai oublié…Demain, demain j'aurais tout le temps d'y penser…

Je rejoins Blaise qui fredonne d'un air enjoué et est presque sur le point de se pencher pour cueillir des fleurs près d'un bosquet.

-Au fait, je lance d'une voix plus discrète, Comment il s'appelle ?

Il sifflote et tourne joyeusement sur lui-même avant de lever la tête vers la lune, le regard à la fois rêveur et carnassier :

-Ron. Il s'appelle Ron Weasley. Et j'ai hâte de le dévorer.

Mais…Est-ce que nous sommes vraiment les chasseurs dans cette histoire ?

_**A suivre…**_

*début du harcèlement*

Alors ? Alors ? Alooors ?

J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de ce chapitre donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu, ce qui vous a moins plu, ce que vous imaginiez enfin tout quoi !^^

J'espère vraiment ne pas vous avoir trop décus...

Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées depuis le début de cette fic ! 3

Merci de me soutenir et j'espère qu'on terminera cette histoire ensemble ^^

Passez une bonne soirée et à très vite ! ^^

Bisouuus

Koibi(l'infidèle u.u)


End file.
